It Goes On Endlessly
by Soulem
Summary: Scamper feeling lonely because everyone is either dead or dying from age and he's still alive and well. Warning: Thoughts on Suicide -it's Scamper... of course there's thoughts of suicide-. Word count: 683


**Fandom**: Igor (movie)  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Igor/Eva, otherwise general  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Name:<strong> It Goes On Endlessly  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Thoughts about suicide (it's Scamper ... what can I say)  
><strong>Author:<strong> Soul

Title taken from from This Love, This Hate - Hollywood Undead  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't the movie, characters or the song...

**Summary**: Scamper feeling lonely because everyone is either dead or dying from age and he's still alive and well.

A/N- I've developed the weird habit of seeing things when I watch children's shows, I'm referring to the fact that I could see Scamper and Brain as a pairing, don't ask how 'cause I'm not sure on that one, though someone else could probably have fun with the concept... Anyway, if you want to see them that way it's very possible in this little fic, though if you don't see things that way you don't have to view it that way -hurray most people are happy-

**~Start~**

Scamper sighed as the last attempt on his life regenerated as if nothing at all had transpired, as if he had not just tried to pierce his body with one hundred needles of poison at the same time. Which was very hard to do by the way.

Why did Igor have to make him immortal? Why dammit! It wasn't fair. He used to think life might be worth living, but after living so long he began the vicious cycle of attempted suicide yet again.

Igor himself was long dead from old age and he was the same old Scamper, exactly the same as when he had been experimented on. Even Brain was getting dumber with age, if that was even possible. Brain had been the longest to stay, possibly because if you're being technical he's not really alive. He did realize that Brain meant well though, he almost always did. After a thought Scamper wondered if Brain would be sad if he actually managed to find a way to end his eternal life. In a sick way he hoped Brain would be shaken beyond belief, that he would be crushed. No one else would miss him since he was such an anti-social rabbit, that thought was what kept creeping into his thoughts again and again. It tore him up a little bit, knowing that no one knew who he was. Just a sarcastic immortal talking rabbit.

Oh but then again there was Eva. ... Eva had been crushed when Igor had gone though so perhaps Scamper would be an echo in her thunderstorm of sadness. She was a ghost of a monster now, practically melting away herself. Scamper thought about how if she was going to melt she should get a bucket, so she didn't spill everywhere. That made him laugh in a humorless way. Her body was indestructible, but if she wanted to there were still ways she could die if she so chose.

A gun went off and Scampers brains were replaced by a rather large hole. After a few moments he sighed again, not that he hadn't tried that method before, it was just that it never ever worked. It was frustrating to say the least. When he was a full rabbit again he turned to pick up a map to see when the next train was coming through, hadn't tried that one in a while. He saw Brain standing half hidden behind a huge door, the jar of brains was staring at him strangely. After glancing around himself he saw indeed there was reason to stare, but you'd think Brain would be used to it by now.  
>The room did look mildly freaky though, weaponry scattered around, vicious looking devices here and there, poisons in another corner and a whole collection of poisonous insects. Add to it all that the room was only grey and blacks, the only real colour being Scamper. He looked again to the door to see Brain coming towards him, he looked peculiar and Scamper was tempted to say something sarcastic about it but held himself back. Instead he rested his chin on a small hand, plastered an uninterested look on his face and waited for Brian to get whatever he was going to say over with.<p>

Needless to say he was surprised when Brain pulled him into a one armed metal hug and whispered into his drooping ears. It was short, sweet and surprisingly smart (for Brain) and it made Scamper feel just a little bit guilty for his previous thoughts. Maybe he didn't want Brains **whole** world to be shaken, but he would appreciate if he was at least a little bit sad. Or maybe he would live (indefinitely) at least until Brain kicked the bucket. After awkwardly patting the rolling jar Scamper sighed, giving in to the unrelenting hug and returning the feelings there. It would have to wait until his one true friend passed before he'd desperately want to die again, especially if the current attempts caused that much pain. Scamper gently took a soft paw and wiped Brains tears from his eyes.

Yes, it'd have to wait.

**~Fin~**

Reviews are nice... Just sayin'. Other than that, enjoy the other 5 stories people have written about this movie (I think it's 5...)


End file.
